Do The TARDIS Shuffle
by bluecougar712
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my iPod.  Responce to a challenge, as well as a challenge itself.


**So, a friend of mine told me to do this (on paper), and I did, so now I'm typing it up. It's one of those meme thingies, I think.**

**Step One- put your music player of choice on shuffle, then pause it before the song starts**

**Step Two- write down the name of the song (and artist, don't want to get sued) **

**Step Three- press play**

**Step Four- think of a regeneration of the doctor**

**Step Five- write a drabble about said doctor inspired by said song, using a companion that traveled with said doctor if you wish. Only one companion, or the TARDIS. Any POV you see fit.**

**Step Six- when the song is over, stop. Mid-sentence, if it comes to that.**

**Step Seven- repeat steps 1-6 until you have five drabbles.**

**I'm going to add my notes on each drabble at the end, and a quote from the song at the beginning.**

**Here we go!**

Starlight by Muse

Teenage Doctor and TARDIS

"_Far away. This ship is taking me far away.  
Far away from the memories, the only one who will care if I live or die"_

"_Hold you in my arms.  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms.  
My life, you electrify my life.  
Let's conspire to ignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive."_

She remembered her original pilot with scorn. He was a soldier, intent on killing and killing only. When he died, she was left alone. Young timelords tried to bond with her, but she pushed them all away. None of them were right. She was cast into the TARDIS graveyard, sent to wither away without a bonded timelord pilot.

Theta Sigma was such a lonely boy. Mother died in childbirth, father never cared. No friends, no family. Just him. He was sixteen when he took the TARDIS test. Piloting that great machine, it all came back to him. What he saw in the unhampered schism. The final great time war. The burning, the death. He failed the test.

Theta Sigma ran and ran, tears streaming down his face, all the way to the TARDIS graveyard. His eyes blurred with tears, and he ran smack into a blue box.

She took him in, and held him the only way she knew how. He bonded with her instantly, and fixed her. They ran away, leaving Gallifrey far behind. They would save people, heal them. From then on he was known

**-as The Doctor. That one came out nearly perfectly, till the darn song had to go and END! *sigh* Well, it was cute. That's how I've always imagined them meeting. And I just love this song. I used two quotes from the song, for the two POVs. 187 words, (not counting the title, the quote, or the notes, because I added those when I was done with the rest.) in 4:15 minutes.**

Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) by We The Kings

Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond

"_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo.  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.  
There's no turning back for us tonight."_

He was there when she was seven, appearing five minutes later. She was nineteen. Four physiatrists. Four. She kept biting them, because he was real, and he would come back. And he did. Five minutes later. She was a kissogram now. She wasn't fond of kissing complete strangers, but she was good at what she did and she needed the money. She was a little girl five minutes ago. He saved the world in twenty minutes, but took two years to come back. Again. But she didn't care. She heard that wonderful noise out her window, and ran. And ran. And ran. He ran from his home, his past, himself. She ran from her future.

He showed her everything, because if he could repay this one girl for his five minute mistake, heal just a few more, maybe he could heal himself a little, too.

The girl

**This is the point where I would add a filler paragraph about the girl who waited. Paragraph two would be such a good ending. This song is too long! -For this drabble. The other was longer. Anyways, Amy/11 is a FRIENDSHIP. Well, there were possibilities, but AMY is MARRIED now. Besides, Rory waited twenty thousand years. The girl who waited and the boy who waited. Collective aww. :) 156 words, 3:37 minutes**

X and Y Coldplay

Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler

"_I dive in at the deep end and you become my best friend  
I want to love you but I don't know if I can.  
I know something is broken and I'm trying to fix it.  
Trying to repair it anyway I can."_

He was battle-scarred. His only friend was a TARDIS. He didn't need humans. Tiny, ugly apes. Then he met Rose Tyler. She was his best friend, she stopped him from killing that Dalek. He wanted to love, wanted to care about that pathetic little planet earth. He couldn't. Until he met her. He could feel the turn of the universe, but she reminded him that he wasn't the center of it. He may be the last of the timelords, but he wasn't the best. He wasn't Rassilon. He was just a runaway, a survivor. He couldn't fix Gallifrey, or even himself, but he could try. He could live up to his name. He could

**-heal people. I've been going through an nine-obsessed phase. He was all James Bond, but then he got all soft. Then he regenerated into the best doctor ever, Ten(nant). 114 words, 4:35 minutes. My hand started getting tired while writing these (I hate pencil and paper,) so they're getting short.**

Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

Tenth Doctor

"_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero.  
I'm just a boy who had to sing his song.  
Just a man, I'm not a hero.  
I don't care!"_

He was the only one left. No more timelords. Heck, no more Daleks. But they'd be back. The Daleks always came back. He would defeat them at the cost of everything, surviving by the skin of his teeth, and they would always come back.

He lost Rose. Twice. Martha left him. Donna had to be erased, brought back to being nobody. She was the most important person in the universe, and she still was to him.

Yes, he was the only one left. He had nothing left. Nobody could break him. He had nothing left to loose. And he would fight. He would carry one, and maybe, just maybe, he would save someone.

**LOL I finally finished a drabble with a complete sentence. And I used Ten(nant)! This is one of my favorite songs. 113 words, 5:09 minutes. I spent a good 70 seconds thinking/singing along at the beginning, so quit your mocking.**

**Yeah, I was to lazy to write more. Review with what you think. Write your own shuffle drabbles, if you want. Consider this your challenge!**

**Allons-y!**


End file.
